The Other You
by gundam goddess
Summary: Emmie and Stellar Loussier, have always had a tough life. They grew up without a father and their mother died the day before Emmie's 15th birthday...and now people have been telling them about a boy that might be their brother...please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writting a fanfic...I know I'm not that good of a writer and my puncuation could use some work...The story has some hints of the GS/D story lines.**

**Summary: Amelia (Emmie) Loussier, has always had a tough life. She grew up without a father and her mother died the day before her 15th birthday...and now people have been telling her about a boy that might be her brother...**_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of the characters...except Emmie, Corey, and a few more that I made up.**

_She was running. The thunder sounded above her. The girl cried out in pain as she tripped, falling to the ground. Quickly she sat up, turning in the direction from which she ran, breathing heavily. Her eyes widened then closed tight as she screamed, awaking with a start. _

_She sat up, her midnight blue hair a messy mop, and the blankets falling off the bed. She climbed off, and staggered towards the door, her breathing still heavy. Tears stained her pale cheeks as the dream replayed over and over in her head. "…Why does that one continue to haunt me?" _

_Slowly she opened her door, and walked into the hall. Looking down it, she spied a pair of headlights cutting their way through the early hours of the morning. The headlights winked at her as they passed behind a row of trees. The girl made a noise as she moved across the hall, and to a door. _

_Slowly she looked up to it, and pushed it open. She was met there by a tall figure outlined by the dim light coming from inside the room. _

_"Emmie? What's wrong?" the voice, obviously woman asked. _

_She cried, clinging to the woman's leg. "Mommie…" _

_Her mother bent over and picked her up. "C'mon now," she said, starting towards Emmie's room. "Did you have that dream again?" _

_Emmie nodded limply, burring her face in her mother's shoulder. _

_Gently, her mother set her down on her bed. "Now," she said kissing her cheek. "You get some sleep...and no more nightmares…" _

_Emmie nodded as she snuggled down into the blankets. "Thanks Mommie…" she said, closing her eyes. _

_Her mother smiled as she kissed her once more, moving out of the room._

**The Other You**

Thirteen years later, Emmie sat on a couch in her living room. A cup of hot chocolatein her hands...it was going to be another sleepless night. Her mother had been killed in a car accident, a year before. Nobody was left to comfort her when the painful dreams came to haunt her. She had heard stories from people in town about a boy two years younger than her, who was supposedly her brother. Though she couldn't find and information on him. The only thing she had heard was that his name was Athrun, or Asrun, or was it Asran? She couldn't remember; there had been to many stories told to her to remember.

Then, there was the issue regarding her father. According to the town gossipers he had run off when her 'brother' had been born, taking him with him. On the other hand, there were the stories her mother told. Ones of how her dad had been a great father, and had died at work. He was after all a police officer, supposedly.

She pushed the thought out of her mind. It was better not to think about her father, and 'brother'. She looked back out the black hole in the hall surrounded by curtains. Emmie sighed as the lightning flashed, and the rain pelted down on the think sheet of glass separating her from the darkness outside. This being ORB it rained almost every night, but luckily for Emmie, it seldom thundered. Sheturned on the TV to drown out the sounds of the thunder.

"Today at Eternal High, Student Council President, Amelia Loussier, helped to encourage students at the school."

She watched herself give the speech, only twelve hours ago.

"We need to keep our act together," she had said. "This program is here to help our school. I know the summer is just around the corner, but that's no reason to stop participating in this program. We have to keep at it untill the last day of school."

Emmie made a face. She hated speeches. Yet she continued to get up in front of the largest school in ORB to address a point for a bunch of TV cameras.

Elsewhere on the other side of ORB, a tall, pale, midnight blue haired male sat down, and switched on the TV. Flipping through random channels he stopped on a local news channel from the other side of ORB.

_"…keep our act together…" _

The boy stood up fast, starring intently at the screen.

_"__This program is here to help our school…" _

The remote tumbled from his hand, and fell noiselessly onto the carpeted floor below.

_"I know the summer is just around the corner, but that's no reason to stop participating in this program. We have to keep at it untill the last day of school…" _

"She looks just like me…"

A woman walked through the door, drying some dishes. "What did you say, Honey? Is something wrong?"

The boy looked back to his mother and pointed towards the TV. "That girl…she looks just like me…"

His mother glanced towards the TV. "Athrun, there's no one there…you must have fallen asleep."

He looked back to the TV. "But…but I know what I saw…"

She turned back towards the kitchen. "Athrun, stop this. You're to old to be acting like this…"

Athrun looked back to the TV, obviously defeated. "Who were you? Why did you look like me?" he asked the TV. Thinking quickly, Athrun looked at where the news broadcast was coming from. "Migoto…ORB…" he muttered. "That's on the other side of the island…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Please R&R!**

**your authoress, **

**Gundam Goddess 6/22/06**


	2. Finding Emmie

**A/N: Wow...I got this one up earlier than I thought I would! I guess it kind of helps when you have nothing else to do all day...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GS/D...never will...however much I want to...but I do own Corey and Emmie, and a few more that I made up

* * *

**

"I seen you on TV last night, Emmie."

"Yeah, great job on your speech! You really proved a point!"

Emmie smiled as she walked down the hallway of her high school with her sister, Stellar. Evidently, everyone had seen her speech last night on the 10:30 news. When she had arrived at her first hour class she went in as usual, and sat her books down onthe table. Slowly she crossed the room and to the window. Looking down over the grounds she spotted a blue haired boy cross the yard. Emmie stood there shocked. He seemed so familiar, but yet so distant. She crossed the room, quickly running out into the hallway, and grabbed Stellar as she ran off down the hall. Their shiny uniform shoes squeaking on the freshly polished floor as they ran. She had to find out who he was…but how?

Stellar tried to pull her wrist free of Emmie's grasp. "Emmie! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Emmie glanced back at her. "Remember when Jaz was telling us we had a brother? I think I've found him!"

**The Other You**

Athrun came to a stop next to the double doors that lead the way into Eternal High. Lucky for him it was a break of some sort at his school. So he had decided to travel here, to the one high school in Migoto. Ever since he had seen that girl speak on news, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Who was she? Why did she look like him? Were they by chance related somehow and never know about it? He shook his head. The only way he would answer any of these questions would be if he found her and asked them himself.

"He sure is cute…Does he go to school here?"

"I don't know. I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

"Doesn't he look like the Student Council President, Emmie?

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he does…I wonder if they're related?"

Athrun glanced in the direction of the voices. _Evidently, the girls are the same here_, thought Athrun. Suddenly he perked up, realizing what they just said. Her name was Emmie. _Student Council President, Emmie. That could explain why she was on the news last night, _he thought.

Emmie peered around the corner. "Oh, no," she whispered. "He's by Mia and Flay..."

Stellar looked around her shoulder. "This won't turn out good..." she finnished.

Athrun started to walk away from them. _All I got to do is find the front desk, and ask about Emmie_, he thought to himself, ignoring everything else.

Seeing him walk away from them made Emmie and Stellar smile. Very few people walked away from Mia and Flay. They'd have to make sure and congratulate him when they met. If he could ignore them, then he was definatlytheir brother…or maybe just some ordinary guy that died his hair blue and has a girlfriend...

Athrun stopped at the front desk after he found it. Looking down to the girl's nametag he noticed her name was Shiho.

She looked up to him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I sure hope you can," Athrun began. "You see, I was hoping you could find someone for me…"

Shiho watched him through violet eyes. "Who do you want me to find? I need a name."

Athrun smiled slightly. "Well, I need you to find Emmie for me…"

"Emmie who?" Shiho asked. "I need a last name."

"Eh," Athrun began. "I'm not quite sure, but what I do know is that she's the Student Council President…"

She looked at him with a blank stare. "Right, you mean that one…Just a moment," she said, turning towards a platinum blonde male at a desk behind her. "Hey, Yzak," she said poking him.

The platinum blonde maleturned to look at her. "What is it? I'm busy."

She glanced towards Athrun. "This guy, he wants to speak with Emmie Loussier. Go get her."

"I told you I was busy,"snapped Yzak, his temper rising slightly. "Go get her yourself."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "You're not busy, I am. Go get her, unless you want Mommie to hear about this…" threatened Shiho as she smirked.

Yzak sighed as he stood and looked over to Athrun. "Fine…wait here," he muttered, stalking out of the office and down the hall.

Emmieand Stellar exchangedlookswhenthey realized where the hotheaded Yzak was going. Quicklythey turned and sped off around the corner and back into their classroom just as Yzak turned the other corner. Thank goodness he took the long way…

Yzak sighed. Once again Shiho had forced him to do her work. Sure, it was true that he wasn't busy...but that wasn't the point. He looked up as he entered the room.

The teacher, Mr. LaFlaga, looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Yes, can I help you?

The platinum blonde male glanced towards Emmie and Stellar. "Yes. Amelia Loussier is to report to the front office." There was a murmur of voices as everyone said what they thought it was about. "There's a visitor here for her."

Emmie stood up once Mr. LaFlaga nodded. "Alright. You can go," he said.

She screamed inside as she walked out of the room, following Yzak down the hall. "So…who is it?" she asked, eyeing the back of his head.

"I dunno…don't ask me. It's some guy," he replied.

"Didn't he give his name? How weird…and he's probably some guy I've never met…" she said with a smirk.

Yzak looked back to her. "Are you just trying to annoy me?"

Emmie grinned. "No, I was just curious to find out who came to see me."

They had come to the office now. Emmie had looked down on propose. She knew what was coming…but could she face her possible brother?

Athrun looked up. He gasped slightly; it WAS true. She DID look just like him. "Emmie?" he asked quietly.

She looked up quick. "Alright, so you know my name, but I don't know yours…" she said trailing off.

Athrun perked up slightly. Extending his hand. "Gomen…My name is Athrun Zala."

Emmie smiled, shaking his hand. "Japanese?" she asked, raising a brow.

He nodded. "Yes, two years in Jr. High, and two years in High school."

"Interesting. I've had French. Comme es tu?"

"Richement, richement," he replied shrugging.

She stepped forward and hugged him. "I can't believe it! You know Japanese and French!"

"I don't know that much of it…I was just teaching myself when I had free time."

She stood back up. "I'm Amelia Loussier by the way, Emmie for short," Emmie said pausing. "I've waited so long for this day!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Why's that?"

"For the past yearmy sister and I have heard stories about a boy thatwas our brother, and various stories aboutour father. I never really thought they were true…well, at least the ones aboutour brother."

Athrun watched her. "I've never heard stories about my sisters…"

"Your dad never told you?"

"No, he just told me my real mother had died…"

Emmie looked down. "She did. About a year ago she died in a car crash…"

Athrun grabbed her hand. "Can we go someplace else to talk about this? Maybe to my house? We could talk it over with dad."

She looked up. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Yes, just get what you need and we'll stop at your house on our way home."

Emmie smiled and turned around, motioning for him to follow. She stopped at the front office, in front of Shiho and Yzak. "Shiho," she began.

She tuned around. "Emmie! Who was your visitor? What was he like?" she asked excitedly.

Emmie smiled and motioned towards Athrun. "Shiho, this is my twin brother, Athrun."

She lent over the counter to look at him. Shino smiled, extending a hand to him. "Nice to meet you. My name is Shiho Hahnenfuss."

He took her hand. "Athrun Zala."

"Shiho, could you do me a favor?" Emmie asked after she released Athrun's hand.

She nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you excuse me and my sister for the rest of the day, and tomorrow if I don't show up? I have some family matters to deal with."

She glanced back towards Yzak. "Yzak, do you think you can hack the computer mainframe?"

He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course I can hack it."

"Well then get on it," she started. "We need Emmie excused for the rest of the day, and tomorrow," Shiho finished with a smile towards them.

Yzak grinned and rolled his chair over to the computer. "Finally. I get to have some fun," he said as he began to type on the keyboard.

Two minutes later Yzak turned around with a smirk on his face. "Done. You are excused until Friday morning."

She smiled, and said thank you before her and Athrun turned to get Stellar and leave the school.

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled into the short driveway to Emmie and Stellar'shouse and got out. 

"You live here by yourself?" Athrun asked, looking over the rather large house.

Emmiesmiled lightly. "Yeah, we've lived hereour whole lifes. Once mom diedwe couldn't part with the house. She loved it so much..."

Athrun smiled and started to walk towards the front door. "What all do you need here?"

Stellarsnapped out of her daze and moved over beside them. "Just some clothes."

Athrun nodded with a smile asEmmie began to unlock the door. "Alright."

She nodded, turning on the light. "Just make yourself at home. We'll only be a minute."

As Emmie and Stellar disappeared upstairs, Athrun walked over by the small collection of photos. "That smile…" he said, looking between the pictures. "That's an Aiman smile…"

"What was that, Athrun?" Emmie asked as she came up behind him.

"Are you by chance related to Bob and Therese Aiman?"

"Yes, why?"

Athrun smiled. "Miguel is my best friend, and he talks about his cousin that goes to school here all the time."

She grinned. "And he always talks about his weird friend who takes apart his alarm clock to make robots."

Athrun rubbed the back of his head. "I only did that once…and it was for a project…"

Stellarsmirked, comming down the stairs. "Whatever you say dear brother," she said, turning towards the door. "Are you ready to go then?"

He nodded, following after them. "Alright. Let's go home…to dad."

Theynodded approvingly. "Yes, let's," they said together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for making it to chapter 2! R&R!** ****

**your authoress, **

**Gundam Goddess 6/23/06**


	3. Going Home

**A/N: Wow! This was a fun chapter! and thank you Blitz12 for supporting me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED/Destiny! however i do own the Gundam SEED DVDS and The Destiny ones are on their way to my house one by one!**

* * *

**The Other You**

After an hour and a half of driving, Athrun pulled the car into his driveway. He smiled as he and Stellar looked back to Emmie's sleeping form. "Emmie," Athrun said, shaking her lightly. "We're home."

She awoke quickly, looking around at her new surroundings. "We're where?"

He smiled. "We're home. Well, at my house anyways."

She smiled. "Right, home…"

All three of them got out of the car and started towards the house.

Athrun unlocked the door with a smile and pushed the door open. He smiled once more as he dropped his keys onto the side table. "Sorry it's small…our house isn't as big as yours…"

Stellar looked up. "To be honest with you, we don't like the fact that it is that big. It gets lonely…"

"I bet," he said as a tall brown-haired boy walked around the corner.

"Oh, Athrun, you are home. Dad was wondering where you went." His eyes moved over to Emmie and Stellar. "And who are they," he asked with a smile.

Athrun looked over. "Oh, sorry. Emmie, Stellar, this is my brother Corey. Corey, Emmie and Stellar…they're our sisters, Corey…"

He was silent for a moment before he smiled once again. "Stop kidding Athrun. There's no way they're our sisters. You're sixteen and have never had a sister, and I'm fifteen and have never had a sister."

Athrun looked over to Emmie, and back to his brother. "Can't you tell? We look exactly alike. And you look exactly like Stellar."

Corey smirked. "Alright. I'll give you that. You do look somewhat like each other…what's your birthday Emmie?"

"September 29th C.E. 56, why?"

The smile fell from Corey's face. "September…29th…C.E. 56…I don't believe it…you have a twin Athrun…"

Athrun smirked. "Told you so…Stellar, what's your birthday?"

Stellar looked over to him. "May 3rd C.E. 57."

It was Athrun's turn to smirk now as he looked over to Corey. "I told you, baka…"

Corey's gaze shifted over to him. "I may not know Japanese like you, but I do know what baka means…"

Athrun shrugged. "So you may know a few words."

Corey turned back to Emmie and Stellar. "Do you understand him?"

"Haii," Emmie replied with a smile. Stellar just shook her head.

He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "You mean two of my three siblings speak Japanese?"

"And French," Athrun pointed out.

Corey sighed and turned back towards the hallway. "Dinner is almost ready. Dad is out back, Athrun."

He nodded slightly and turned towards Stellar and Emmie. "Come on, we'll go out through the front door and to the back. We'll go talk to dad."

They both nodded slightly and followed him out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later they made it out into the fading sun, and to the back yard. Athrun looked around the garden for his father, and in the shed. Eventually he found him in the back woods working in the tree stand. 

"Dad…" he began.

He turned around quickly. "Athrun! Where have you been?" His gaze flickered over to the two sisters. "Who're they?"

Athrun looked over to them. "Dad, they're the reason I was gone all day."

"Why's that, Athrun?"

"While you and Corey were gone I saw her on the news," he said motioning towards Emmie, "and went over to meet her. She's my twin sister, and Stellar is Corey's."

His brow furrowed. "Your twin…Corey's twin? What's your birthday Emmie?"

"September 29, C.E.56."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Carle Loussier."

"Where you from?"

"Migoto, ORB."

"What's your birthday, Stellar?"

"May 3rd, C.E. 57."

He nodded slightly. "Congratulations, Athrun, I never thought they would be found. You've succeeded in finding your sisters."

Athrun smiled and looked over to them. "See! I told you we were siblings!

Emmie hugged him. "I knew we weren't alone..."

* * *

A couple of hours later they had finished dinner, and moved into the living room. Emmie sat next to Athrun, Corey next to Stellar, and their father on the opposite couch. They had been silent now for a few minutes until Corey spoke. 

"Where's mom? Does she know you're here?"

Emmie looked down. "She probably does…you see, she died last year in a car accident…"

Alex Zala, who they had found earlier, was his name, looked surprised. "Only last year? I though for sure it had happened fifteen years ago when you and Athrun were only one…"

Stellar looked over to him. "Before I forget again, there's one thing I'd like to ask you…"

Alex nodded. "Sure, anything."

"What do you do for a job?"

He looked confused for a moment, but smiled. "I'm a police officer, why?"

"Mom always said our dad was a police officer that had died on duty…though everyone else in town said you were a "good-for-nothing" that abandoned us…They were also the ones that lead us to believe that we had a brother somewhere," Emmie explained.

"It's true that I'm a police officer, and that I was shot once, but as you can see; I'm still alive."

"We didn't believe them…well, the part about you. We did think they were telling the truth about Athrun." Stellar smiled, looking over to Corey. "Though we've never heard of you…"

He raised a brow. "Really now? I'm the only one you haven't heard about?"

Athrun smirked. "That's cuz he's anti-social."

Emmie giggled. "Really? I guess we're the exact opposite. I'm the student council president at my high school, and of various other groups.

"Like what?"

"FCCLA, Drama Club, Music Department, 4-H, and Student body. She also help out in a few elementary groups too," Stellar explained, listing them off on her fingers as she did so.

All three of them were staring at her. "You must have a lot of time on your hands," Athrun finally said.

Emmie shrugged with a smile. "I don't play any sports…plus we live in walking distance of school. Also the house gets kind of creepy at night, since it's big."

Athrun nodded. "Their house is like a castle compared to our house," he said with a smile.

Stellar smiled slightly. "Its not that big…it just seems big."

Alex smiled. "You have class tomorrow, don't you"

Emmie nodded. "That's right, but we can miss class…"

"No, no. We can't have you missing class. When we take you home in the morning we'll stop by your house to see if it's as big as Athrun says it is."

She smiled slightly. "If you want to," she said, looking thoughtful. "And if Athrun wants to, Corey too for that matter, I could pull a couple of strings so they could attend class with us."

Athrun looked up. "I've always wanted to go to an other school for day," he said with a smile.

Corey nodded. "That would be interesting."

Alex smiled. "Then it's settled. You two will go to class with Emmie and Stellar tomorrow."

Emmie smiled with a nod. "Only if I can get it approved…but I don't think I'll have too much of a problem with that."

Alex glanced over to the clock on the side table and back to Athrun, Emmie, Stellar, and Corey. "If you guys want to go to school with your sisters tomorrow you'd better get to bed. You don't want to fall asleep in class," he finished with a smile.

They nodded and all stood. "Alright," Athrun said, turning towards Emmie. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine out here."

Corey looked over to Stellar. "And you can have my bed."

She looked over. "I couldn't…"

He smiled pushing her down the hallway. "Yes you could."

Emmie smiled and turned to follow Corey and Stellar down the hallway. "Thanks Athrun. Good night."

He smiled. "Yeah, night."

**Emmie's Dream**

_She was running. The thunder sounded above her. She cried out in pain as she tripped, and fell to the ground. Quickly the girl sat up, turning in the direction from which she ran, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and prepared to scream, but what stopped her was the sound of her name. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. There, standing in front of her were Athrun and Corey, holding out their hands to her._**(A/N: just so you know, Emmie has this dream a lot...and she's deathly afraid of it)**

_"It's alright…" said Athrun._

_"…we're here now," finished Corey._

_Emmie smiled slightly and grabbed their hands.__

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks for reading thus far! please R&R so I have further Ideas on how to continue the story! Flames are accepted! i'll use them to warm my house!**

**your authoress,**

**Gundam Goddess 6/25/06**


	4. The dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny...however much I want to...**

* * *

The next morning Emmie awoke at the usual time she did every morning when she had school. She got out of bed, and walked down the hall towards the living room where Athrun had slept. Slowly she crept up behind him and peered over the back of the couch. Athrun opened his eyes and smirked. "You're not very good at sneaking up on people. You know that, right?" 

She smiled lazily and lent up against the back of the couch. "I know…but I wasn't planning on scaring you. I was just coming to wake you up so you're ready to go to school with me."

Athrun sat up and pushed the blanket over to the opposite chair. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. Corey sleeps heavier than I do."

"Anti-social and a heavy sleeper. I guesshim and Stellar are twins..."

Athrun stood up and moved over beside Emmie. "Let's go get him. If we want to be on time we're gonna have to get him out of bed soon."

She smiled with a nod, and turned to follow Athrun down the hallway. "Stellar too."

_"...and onto today's weather...Sparky?" _

_"Thank you, Bob. Today's weather is 83 degrees and sunny. A perfect day." _

"Corey…" Athrun said, pulling his blankets off the bed.

Emmie smiled. "Is this how you always wake him up, Athrun?"

"Sometimes. I used to use a air horn…but dad told me I couldn't use that anymore. Mom didn't like it."

"Why doesn't he set the buzzer on his alarm clock instead of the radio?"

Athrun shrugged. "To loud for him. He likes to sleep."

Emmie grinned. "Let me get him up. I'm good at stuff like this."

Athrun looked at her for a minute than smiled. "Alright. You can get your sleeping beauty a of a brother up."

Emmie smiled and jumped up on Corey's bed. "Oh Corey…wake up."

He mumbled something and rolled over, causing Emmie to fall over beside him.

She grinned, blowing on his face. "Wake up, brother dearest…"

Corey opened his eyes slightly and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Quicklyhe opened his eyes and rolled back over. "Emmie! What are you doing here?"

She grinned, with a smile. "Just trying to get you out of bed. You have to go to school withus today!"

He groaned, pulling the blanket out of Athrun's hands, and back over his head. "But I have the day off of school…"

Athrun pulled the blanket off him again. "See this, Emmie doesn't need that much sleep…and she's a girl!"

Emmie looked up to Athrun. "Are you trying to say something?"

Athrun waved his hands in front of him. "Not at all…I was just trying to get him out of bed."

Corey snatched the blanket out of Athrun's hands once more. "You could let me keep my blanket. I'm in my underwear, you know."

Emmie's face turned a pale shade of pink. "It doesn't bother me…you know. You are my brother after all."

"Yes, but still."

She smiled and got up. "Fine, but don't you dare go to sleep. Or I'll be back in," she said with a wink.

He smiled as she walked out the door. "Don't worry, I won't go to sleep…you woke me up."

She grinned and shut the door behind her. "You'd better not," she said heading down the hall to Stellar's room.

Athrun grinned and lent up against the closed door. "I've never seen you this awake this early."

Corey glared at Athrun and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. It's only 'cuz you sicked Emmie on me."

The grin held its place on Athrun's face. "Actually she wanted to wake you up. Said something like it was her specialty."

"She seems to be getting along good…"

The smile fell from Athrun's face. "What do you mean by that?"

Corey pulled a pair of jeans on. "I mean, we've known her for a whole day…and she's acting like we've known each other forever…"

"It's only been her and her Stellar for awhile…you almost have to expect her to be over-excited…"

Corey sighed as he pulled on his shirt. "So,are theygonna stay with us afterthey go to school? Or are we going to move in with them?" he paused. "…Orare theyjust going to go back totheir house and everything goes back to normal?"

Athrun sighed. "I don't know. I think it'd be kind of weird to havethem move in, or us move in with them. But in a way, wouldn't you like to have your sisterslive with us? I hear she's smart too. She could help you with your math. And I hear Stellar is a computer wiz."

"I spouse she could, but I'm not very social. I don't really like to meet new people…"

Athrun smiled slightly. "Let's talk about this later. We should probably get going before she comes back and thinks you went to sleep again."

Corey nodded. "Fine. Let's hurry up and get ready so we can go to school."

A few minutes later Athrun and Corey came down the hallway, and to the kitchen. Emmie and Stellarwere there eating breakfast next to Athrun's mother.

Emmielooked up as they entered the kitchen. Her face lit up as they both sat down next to her. "Glad to see you out of bed, Corey."

Their mother looked up quickly, over to the clock, and back over to Corey. "Corey? What are you doing up so early? You're in bed for at least another hour!"

He smiled slightly, glancing over to Emmie. "Well mom, Athrun and I are going to school with Emmie and Stellar today. Plus I had the 'sister wake up call'."

Lenore smiled and looked over to Emmie. "Maybe you should be here everyday. The best thing we had to get him out of bed was Athrun's air horn, but it was driving me crazy…"

Alex came through the door and smiled, looking over to everybody. "If you're gonna be on time to school, you're gonna want to leave in about ten minutes."

Emmie nodded. "About how long is it from here to Migoto? I fell asleep in the car."

Athrun looked over. "It's about an hour and a half. Give or take a few minutes depending on traffic."

Emmie nodded. "Good. That way we'll be able to talk to the headmaster before the first bell."

Eight and a half minutes later, they left.

Ten minutes down the road Corey fell asleep as expected along with Stellar. Emmie looked back to the backseat whenthey fell asleep.

She smiled and looked back to Athrun. "He must really like to sleep, Stellar too for that matter."

Athrun glanced back to them. "Yeah, if he could he'd sleep all the time."

She smiled. "So how do you know your way over to Migoto so easily? Have you been there before you came to find me?"

"Yeah, Miguel brought me over to your school's homecoming game."

"Really? What year?"

"Last year and this year.

"Really? I was out on the field somewhere."

Athrun smiled. "I never saw you. That's interesting."

"It is," Emmie said, covering her mouth to shield a yawn. "Athrun," she asked. "Do you mind if I go to sleep for awhile? I think I was up too late last night…"

He smiled. "No, I don't mind. You can sleep if you want."

She returned the smile. "Thanks…Athrun…" she said as sleep surrounded her.

_Awhile later, Emmie awoke and looked around. "Where are we, Athrun?" _

_"Athrun is not here," said a voice. _

_She looked over. "What? Who are you? Where are Athrun and Corey?" _

_The person behind the voice turned toward her. "They aren't here…they aren't your brothers." _

_Her eyes widened. "It's you! You've been haunting my dreams for years! What do you mean they aren't my real brothers!" _

_The figure smirked. "That's right. There's no way you could have brothers. You haven't even had a father!" _

_She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes. "No, no! You're wrong!" she screamed. _

Instantly she awoke with tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapie done! Thanks for the editing help, Stellar! plz R&R! Flames are accepted!**

**your authoress,**

**Gundam Goddess 6-28-06**


	5. The Nightmare

**A/N: HI!...I'm outa ideas to put here...oh yeah! ...please review with ideas for me! I am running really low!...if I remember correctly, this is the last chapter I had thought out with all my ideas...sorry it's so short...I'll write a longer one next time if i get some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do...:evil look from Sunrise: ...do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny...:runs away:**

**:yells from far distance: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Athrun put his hands on her shoulders. "Emmie! What's the matter?" 

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Athrun. She shook her head and clung to the front of his shirt. Crying onto his chest.

Athrun wrapped his arms around her and looked towards Corey and Stellar.

"What's wrong?"Corey asked.

Athrun shook his head. "I don't know. It must have been a nightmare…"

"We should continue to school," said Stellar. "Corey, you go up there. Bring her back here, Athrun."

He nodded and opened the door, gently pulling Emmie to the side. Athrun picked her up out of the driver's seat, and started to move back to the back door. "She's surprisingly light," Athrun said, laying her down in the backseat with Stellar.

Stellarpulled her in so she was leaning up against her stomach. "That dream must have really scared her…she's still awake, but not aware of anything…" she said, looking up to them.

Athrun sat down and closed the door. "It's scary. She was only sleeping for ten minutes, and she wakes up crying…"

Coreysat down and lookedback to her as she began to mumble.

"…You're wrong…they are…my brothers…you've…haunted me…just…leave me…alone…"

Corey looked up to Athrun. "Something must be bothering her. She's still crying, and now she's talking about something haunting her…she also said something along the lines of, "they are my brothers". What could that mean?"

Athrun glancedover to him. "I don't have a clue…"

Stellarlooked down and hugged her. "It must have been something really scary."

Emmie clung to her shirt. "…Don't…let…go…" she said quietly.

Stellargrabbed her hands. "Don't worry, we won't…"

An hour later Athrun pulled the car into the parking lot of the school. He turned off the car and turned around to face Stellar. "How's she doing?"

Stellarlooked up. "She fell asleep awhile down the road."

Coreysighed, looking down towards the floor. "I wonder what it could've been…she's never acted like something's bothering her…"

Stellarshook his head. "No, she never has…"

After she said this Emmie began to stir in her arms.Emmie's eyes flew open, and she sat up quickly. "W-why…how'd…I get back here?" she finally asked.

Athrun looked over to her. "You don't remember?"

Her eyes flickered up to him. "Remember what?"

"You had a nightmare and woke up screaming," Corey said, looking over to her.

"What are you talking about? I've been sleeping the whole time…"

Stellarreachedover and wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

She pulled away from her hand. "I don't want to talk about it…when we get home," she said quickly, getting out of the car. "Later…I'll tell you…"

All three of them exchanged glances and got out after Emmie. "Alright," Athrun said, looking over, "if you're sure…"

She looked down to the ground. "I…I am…"

After a few minutes of walking, Emmie became her usual happy self. They entered the school, and headed down the hallway towards the front office where Shiho and Yzak were working on their morning tasks.

"Morning, Shiho!" she chirped as she leaned over the counter, a smile on her face.

Shelooked up. "Emmie! So you are here today!"

Stellar smiled and leaned over the counter next to her. "Yeah…andwe was wondering if it would be possible to see the headmaster…"

Shiho frowned slightly and turned to look at the male behind her. "Yzak…is the headmaster here yet?"

He turned around with the usual pissy look on his face. "No, she's not here yet…"

Stellar sighed and looked over to Emmie. "I guess we wait then..."

* * *

**A/N: thanks for making it this far again...please R&R! Flames are accepted! it gets cold here in a week or two! i'll use them to heat my house!**

**your authoress,**

**Gundam Goddess 6-29-06**


	6. NOTE!

**Attention**

**Due to the fact that I am out of ideas (thanks for your help though, Blitz12), and that I am**

**going on vacation and have no source for computer for awhile...**

**I am putting "The Other You" on hold for awhile.**

**I will start updating it once I find a computer source, get some ideas, and people start to review...**

**Sorry to thoes who like my story, and thanks for taking time to read it...**

**Again, I am sorry...**

**Gundam Goddess**


	7. UPDATE!

**This is an update finally!**

**I was in English class today and I finally found a spark of inspiration and remembered I had this story going yet.**

**After OVER a year of it sitting here idle I am deciding to get it going again and finish it!**

**So within the next few days expect a new chapter!**

**-Gundam Goddess**


End file.
